You Raise Me Up
by lunaryu
Summary: It's very hard to understand someone fully. Sometimes you will be disappointed in him & have to hurt each other. However, his presence around you is a necessity. Only by realizing that he is there, you can become a stronger person. AU-ZoSan-OneShoot


**You Raise Me Up**

**Author:** lunaryu

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Rating:** T/15+

**Genre:** Drama-Family-Romance

**Pairing:** ZoSan or Sanzo (personally, I think it's more SanZo than the other way around though… never mind that…)

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns the characters… and One Piece itself. Inspired by Josh Groban's song 'You Raise Me Up.' The title is also taken from the song.**

**Warning:** _AU, typical family drama, little bit fluff, a little bit angst—but not really, foul language (obviously), oOC-ness (my other name), mention of violence and hints of shounen ai… oh and it's a teen Zoro and an adult Sanji (you've been warned)_

**Summary:** It is very hard to understand someone fully. Sometimes you will be disappointed in him. Sometimes you will have to hurt each other. However, his presence around you is a necessity. Only by realizing that he is there, you can become a stronger person.

**A/N:** Honestly, I have no idea what's with the sudden inspiration that struck me in the middle of the night. Yet, I can't really ignore it since it already caught my mind. Anyway, just treat it as a _contribution_ for New Year. Happy New Year, everyone! And for my best of the best friend, kimielucci, thank you very much for your story... and your postcard AND your letter! XD I also want to say I write this for you~ *hearts* Here we go, sweety. Please enjoy this story~ XDDD

* * *

**You Raise Me Up**

It was a cold freezing night in early winter when Sanji, 22 year old full time bachelor, found a boy, not older than fourteen or fifteen, sleeping; or _might be _fainting, in the gutter beside the street, with only a layer of white short-sleeved shirt and black long pants on his body. His face was in a sick pale bluish color and bruised—Sanji assumed that he had been beaten quite badly before— and he had the most outrageous hair color Sanji had ever seen.

_Who the hell would dye his hair green?_

Sanji stared at the limp body with a raised eyebrow, not sure what to do. He should call a police… but what if this kid's dead already? He would be questioned and the process was a pain in the ass. He nudged the body on its shoulder, with the tip of his foot. The body didn't even flinch. "Dead already?" he mumbled slowly, taking a long drag from his cigarette and exhaling the smoke slowly a short time later.

Sanji was about to leave the body to its own fate and misery when he heard a painful groan from it. He stopped to look back again and saw the body move so slightly.

_What… he's alive…_

Sanji went back beside the body to check it again. _Nn?_—Sanji's eyes caught something on the boy's hand. Something long… _Stick? Pipe?_—he thought slightly cocking his head aside. He bent slowly and was immediately met by a pair of sharp dark eyes when he tried to touch it. The body tensed and the _boy's_ eyes glinted dangerously reflecting the streetlamp's dim light, even though—Sanji was damn sure—his body was weak.

An alerted hiss escaped the boy's lips and Sanji immediately knew this boy had been quite damaged. He was just like a wounded beast and it wouldn't be easy for him to trust other people, but the blond wasn't the type of person who would sweet talk a man, let alone, a _brat_, to show his concern.

And Honestly, Sanji wasn't concerned at all. This boy was a stranger and he could die anywhere he wanted for all he cared. But of course, Sanji wouldn't act that way. He was still human who had charity after all, and was a cook on top of it. He maintained life with his cooking. If the boy had died, it wasn't his concern, but he was still alive, so he would do anything to keep him alive.

Sanji kept his gaze locked with the boy's for awhile before he took out the cigarette from his lips and crushed the butt with his hand expertly. He let the butt fall on the ground and stepped on it while saying "I won't hurt you" slowly.

The boy widened his eyes for a moment before narrowing them slightly and letting his heavy eyelids droop; and then once again, his consciousness slipped away.

Sanji waited for five seconds before he knelt beside the unconscious boy and touched his cold shivering body. He slowly turned the body to face him and then slipped one of his hands below the boy's neck, the other slipped below the weak knees. With a swift of his strength and flexibility, Sanji lifted the boy's bridal style. The boy's grip on his black covered _stick_ didn't loosen at all with the motion.

Sanji couldn't believe he would use his hands to do things other than cooking and pleasing the ladies. Okay, it wasn't that big deal. This was just a kid. His body was still light and wouldn't hurt him in anyway. After all, Sanji could always kick his ass after he recovered for making him do something like this.

Silently, the blond cook brought the boy to his small apartment room to treat his wounds and let him rest.

**OoooZxSoooO**

The strong smell of delicious scent wafted around and attacked his sense. He grunted lightly and was brought to open his eyes. His awareness hadn't fully woken up yet when a sudden sharp pain shot on his entire body. Remembering his dignity, he bit back a painful groan from escaping his lips. The pounding of his head and the churn inside his stomach didn't help him ease the pain. It was too much even for the notorious ex-gang leader, Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro gritted his teeth and muttered curses under his breath as he remembered what happened earlier. Frantically, the green haired boy tried to locate where his weapon was. Failing to find it near him, he tried to move, but his body was too weak. He hadn't even had strength to wake up himself.

Attempting quick breath controlling pace and convincing himself that he wasn't in danger right now (he noted he was bandaged and treated anyway), Zoro tried to make out where he was. He blinked several times to clear his blurry vision only to meet a view he hadn't ever seen before.

Okay, that was exaggerating.

At least Zoro knew he was in some kind of room. Zoro's panicky gradually ceased after he realized that. The room wasn't too big, yet not too small as well. He jerked his head slightly to his side and he saw a… cupboard? No, it's a bookshelf… he thought. On its right side was a small square table with a turned off reading lamp and a pile of magazines on top of it, and on the left was an instant cabinet with zipper on the middle. Zoro couldn't really note what color it was because the room was dark, but it was the last thing he cared about right now.

_At least I need to know whose room it is—_Zoro sighed long as he tried to move again, but all the joints in his body protested angrily at the sudden force right away. He felt worn out and weary, but the most annoying ache wouldn't let him relax.

Zoro sighed again. This was such a pain in the ass…

The sudden sound of steps coming closer outside the sliding door, caught Zoro's attention and he tensed slightly. Then when he heard the door slide open… _Someone is coming—!_ A slight panic that had subsided before came back in full force in his mind. He was ready to jump away, ignoring the painful damage in his body lest the intruder started something when the dark room was suddenly filled with light.

That caught Zoro off guard and the brightness hurt his eyes as well. He groaned, momentarily blinded by the sudden intake of light that his pupil wasn't ready to follow.

"Oh, you've finally woken up." A shooting baritone voice rang in Zoro's ear and he flipped his head slightly—while still groaning—to look at the owner of that melodious tone.

On a first glance, Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. The green haired boy blinked; and blinked again _for a good measure_ to his utter disbelief. The man standing in front of him… above him… or wherever he was standing right now was…

_Sanji Black._

Zoro twitched slightly. He knew him. Hell, who didn't know? He was like… a celebrity whose name always came up in newspaper lately. The fucking gorgeous womanizer foul-mouthed chef who inherited the infamous Floating Restaurant Baratie from his late father, Zeff Red, in the age of 22. He had almost won every cooking contest in his… _their_ nation. People even said he was a genius.

Aside being rich, Sanji was gifted with talent and looks that could kill any women and men if they _swung_ _that way_. And he was an ex Martial Arts champion as well to top it all.

Zoro's mind couldn't react properly at the shocking view and was momentarily shut down. Some seconds of eerie silence made the blond cook approach the still laying boy, face slightly inquiring. "What?" he asked with that voice again.

Zoro shuddered as he heard it.

Sanji knelt beside Zoro's laying figure and took a peek at the boy's shocked state. The blond cook smirked at the boy. "What are you afraid of, boy?" he asked semi challengingly, stirring something in Zoro's gut.

"Who's scared of the likes of you!?" Zoro hissed as his eyes narrow dangerously, yet another shoot of pain made him wince. He didn't regret hissing though. He appeared stronger and manlier like that despite his age.

Sanji was stunned at the _unfriendly_ attitude the boy sowed him. That was… interesting. Nobody had ever done that before. He was a prince on a white horse, many people said; a being that was born to be loved naturally without even trying. He could seduce any man and woman with his smile alone, yet this brat seemed immune to his charm. He even tried to intimidate him.

Sanji looked puzzled for a moment before a chuckle made an escape from his thin rosy lips. Zoro looked surprised and frowned more at that, probably mistaking it as an insulting snort. Anger flashed in those dark emerald eyes and Sanji was fascinated by the look. He seemed to be drawn by that gaze. A _look_ of the _universe_.

Sanji sighed and shook his head slightly. He made a gesture to touch the boy's forehead and Zoro hissed some more, daring and threatening. Yet, Sanji had no hesitation as he put his warm hand on Zoro's forehead. The teen's breath hitched at the sudden contact. He shut his eyes slightly. He was handicapped at this situation. His body wouldn't _fucking_ move.

"You seem not catching any cold. No fever as well. That's good," Sanji lingered his touch on Zoro's forehead until he was satisfied, before removing it slowly. The boy widened his eyes as he shot a perplexed look at Sanji. He seemed confused. "I already told you I won't hurt you. You can relax and rest here," the blond chef smiled and put a comforting hand on Zoro's messy hair.

Zoro was absolutely-really stunned. Who knew Sanji Black could be so passionate towards a boy he didn't even know whose name was? He just picked him up from the street and treated his wounds…

"And maybe you're hungry? I've brought some chicken soup with me." Sanji offered a tray he brought with his free hand; on the tray was a bowl of warm deliciously looking chicken soup.

_-and giving me…!? Huh? Just… fucking coincidence, right? That's my favorite food!_—Zoro's mind cheered and danced pineapple samba. Zoro snapped and mentally strangled himself for letting such ridiculous thought occur in his head.

At the lack of response, Sanji cocked his head aside. "Don't want to?" he asked.

Zoro opened his mouth slowly, but hesitated to say something. He closed it again and moved his gaze away.

Sanji thought for a moment and smiled. "I won't poison you," he said, snickering a little.

Zoro's head whipped at his direction. "That's NOT it." His voice was a bit raspy and he coughed after that. "Can't fucking move," he said while closing his eyes, face slightly pink.

Sanji grinned. "You expect me to feed you with my own hands?" Sanji threw the boy an amused expression.

"Asshole," Zoro muttered lightly at the teasing, blushing deeply in either anger or shame.

Sanji sighed again and smiled small. He put down the tray, and moved closer to Zoro. "Sit up," he said lightly as he helped the boy wake to sit up. Zoro grunted slightly in pain, but refused to make any whinny voice. Sanji looked at the boy, slightly fond of the boy's stubbornness. Short time later, Zoro had sat on the futon.

Sanji spooned a good measured chicken soup and offered it to Zoro's mouth. "Eat," he said.

Zoro widened his eyes at that, still not believing his own sight. Sanji Black fed him? This must have been a JOKE.

Sanji sighed as Zoro didn't open his mouth ever so slightly. Moreover, he seemed shocked. "Come on, open your mouth and eat already."

Zoro narrowed his eyes and looked aside. "Don't need your help," he muttered stubbornly.

A vein popped up on Sanji's head at that. This brat was being difficult and trying to make him angry on purpose, it seemed. The blond cook closed his eyes and sighed long before putting the bowl down. "Listen kid, I am here to give you a favor, so just… shut your fucking mouth up and eat."

Sanji opened his visible eye and threw a menacing glare at Zoro.

_There, his infamous foul mouth_—Zoro thought silently.

"I am not asking for any," Zoro replied dryly and Sanji would have kicked him had he not been sitting right now.

"Fine. Be a dick and die for all I care." The blond cook huffed and stood up, leaving the room while muttering "Green bastard."

Zoro coughed a bit and stared at the bowl. He smiled. "Such a waste…" He flopped back down laying on the futon and closed his eyes. "Sanji…." And he whispered his name softly before drifting back to sleep.

**OoooZxSoooO**

"Huh, you actually finish the soup," Sanji was quite surprised finding the bowl empty the next morning. Zoro had woken up, but he purposely ignored the blond cook. "And here I thought I would have to force it down your throat," he continued and Zoro winced at the thought.

_He's a sadistic bastard, just like the rumor said_—Zoro thought, paling slightly.

"So… are you ready to tell me who you are?" Sanji sat again beside Zoro and stared at the boy expectantly.

Zoro looked at him for a second before huffing. "As if I would give you any information," he said unfriendly.

"Brat… hadn't you been injured, I would have kicked you right now up to Mars," Sanji cracked his knuckles angrily. "What's with the bratty attitude you fucking-moss asshole?"

"Not your damn fucking business," Zoro said coldly with stoical expression.

"Fine, be like that forever. It's not like you're going to go soon. I'll just have to make you suffer in return," Sanji humped and then smirked threateningly in an evil glare.

Zoro looked at the blond cook and frowned. "Baratie's name will suffer if you poison me," he said.

"Oh, and I thought you're just a countryside brat with only vigor, you actually watch news," Sanji smirked as he succeeded on fishing out something about the boy. Zoro clicked his teeth a little at his slip. "You know about Baratie, I take that you've known about me as well. Be more thankful, kid. You've been picked up by Mr. Prince." Sanji ruffled the green hair, earning a light slap on his hand.

Sanji was quite surprised the boy already could move.

"Don't be so full of yourself, _Princess_," Zoro glared heatedly. "Don't touch me so freely," as an addition, he hissed again like a wild cat.

Sanji wanted to strangle the boy for calling him a woman, but he was silent as he heard the later implicit revelation for a moment, thinking slightly. He opened his mouth but hesitated in the process and closed it again. At this point he stared at the green haired boy a bit, just a bit, worriedly.

"Don't jump into wrong conclusion. I didn't get raped or anything," Zoro immediately recognized that kind of stare and denied it before the cook could mention any embarrassing accusation.

Sanji raised an eyebrow, more surprised that the brat actually read his mind with only looking at his eye. "Then… what's with that antisocial attitude?" Well, he wanted an explanation though.

Zoro set a minding look, but then he sighed. "It's just… my life is not as easy as you, so I don't want to owe you for anything. Stop spoiling me with those kind gestures, it makes me uncomfortable. I simply don't know how to react." He didn't look at Sanji, but he made a slightly pained face.

"Easy life, huh…?" Sanji sighed and chuckled a bit. He took out an unlit cigarette and put it between his lips before he brought out a lighter as well and then he lit it. He took a long drag of the poison and exhaled lightly. "I wouldn't have lived in a place like this if I have an easy life," Sanji looked up and stared at the ceiling aloofly.

Zoro looked at the older man with a confused look. Why would Sanji make that kind of expression? He was supposed to be a carefree young master-like bastard. What's with that deep expression, as if he also had a harsh life even though it might be different from Zoro?

"You know, brat," Sanji spoke again and it ticked Zoro off, the way he called him.

"It's Zoro Roronoa," Zoro said sternly and immediately regretted his action as the cook stared at him deadpanned. He forgot he just told him that he didn't want to give Sanji any information about himself.

Sanji then chuckled slightly before deciding to _fucking_ laugh at him, fitfully.

_Asshole._

Zoro couldn't help blushing slightly at that.

"Okay, Zoro Roronoa," Sanji tried to stop his guffaw while wiping his tears for too much laughing. Zoro winced a bit at the use of his full name. "So, you don't want to owe me anything. Then, let's do this," gradually, his laughter died down before he set that annoying smirk on his face. "I'll hire you as my servant at Baratie, how does that sound? You need a place to live, right? Pay me with working, shitty green moss," Sanji said, offering a bargain.

"I refuse," and Zoro turned it down not even a second later.

"Why!?" Sanji dropped his jaw in shock. Didn't he know how many people wanted to work for him? And he was going to just refuse the opportunity right in front of his face!?

"My presence here will endanger you and people in your restaurant, so that's impossible," Zoro made an excuse without any hesitation. It was true anyway.

"What the hell—? What danger can a brat like you bring to me anyway?" Sanji didn't understand.

"After confiscating my weapon, you must have known I am sort of hooligan, right?" Zoro turned his gaze at Sanji's baby blue eye and Sanji stared back at those dark emerald eyes quietly.

"Well… how should I put it into words…? I see nothing but a samurai spirit in your eyes," Sanji smirked as Zoro was startled. "You think I don't know who you are, huh, ex-leader of _San to Ryuu_ (1) Group?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes at Sanji threateningly again at the revelation of his identity. "So you already knew," he stated in a low dangerous tone.

"Didn't change the fact that you're a brat, though," Sanji added for further annoying Zoro.

"Where's my _katana_?" Zoro asked, unfazed.

"Like hell I'd give it back after knowing that. Are you an idiot?" Sanji shook his head while muttering 'brat and his naivety' or something.

Zoro lowered his gaze at the spoon on the bowl and his hand quickly reached it; and before Sanji knew what he was doing, Zoro had moved behind him and pressed the hilt of the spoon on Sanji's neck. "Don't fuck with me, _Princess_." Zoro hissed angrily. "Where's my katana?"

Sanji sighed and then suddenly jerked backward, surprising Zoro as the blond locks collided with his freaking nose. Then, when Zoro's vision was momentarily blurry, Sanji already stood and swap his legs. Zoro fell down on his butt before he was forced to lay down on the mattress with Sanji pinning him down.

"Shit—!"

"Not as strong as you appear, huh, _brat_?" Sanji stuck Zoro's hand with his and his feet with those powerful strong legs.

"Let me go!" Zoro barked in annoyance.

"Not a chance. This is a punishment for fucking with my silverware and calling a woman, Marimo," Sanji smirked at him infuriatingly.

"Marimo?" Zoro was ticked off even more and Sanji laughed at his comical frustrated expression.

"Don't you know? It's a national treasure in Japan." Sanji said again, pretty amused at Zoro's predicament. The younger boy narrowed his eyes again at Sanji, but then he looked away in silence. "Still want to play silence huh?" the blond cook asked tauntingly.

"Fine," Zoro muttered quietly.

"What?" Sanji looked at Zoro with a frown.

"Fine, I'll work for you. So give my katana back," Zoro, still not looking at Sanji's eyes, made an expression as if he was embarrassed. Well, he was embarrassed, indeed.

Sanji thought that expression was kinda cute. He didn't know where that came from though.

"Now… can you get off of me?" Zoro asked further, face still a bit red and tired at the same time.

Sanji chuckled again and slowly released the poor boy from his hands. "You can start working after feeling better, Marimo," and Sanji decided he would use that nickname from now.

Zoro sat up and ran a hand through his hair, his expression was unreadable, yet he made a frustrated growl at the back of his throat.

"Now…," Sanji spoke again and Zoro turned his gaze at him. "Let's eat breakfast," he smiled happily, catching Zoro off guard a bit.

"Um, yeah…," the green haired boy could only stutter slightly at that, not really knowing why, but he was feeling drawn by that smile.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Turned out, a life with Sanji wasn't that bad.

Well, the Prince indeed made him work his ass out though, but he was allowed… no, he was forced to stay in Sanji's apartment, accompanying his sorry ass, and eat free meals three times a day (that's a bonus, since Sanji's cooking was amazingly good). Sanji's workers on Baratie were also bunches of idiots with various personalities, but they were fun in general. It always amused Zoro of how they would throw a show of cook-fights every time they worked. Sanji had to kick them all to stay working in peace. Moreover, Sanji even went as far to be his private tutor (with a little bit force) after knowing Zoro didn't go to formal school.

Sanji could guess why though, with Zoro being an ex-heir of a certain group and all. Still, it was a wonder to him when he noted Zoro knew too much about _things _he shouldn't have… like about _him_ for an example, such as Sanji's favorite brand smoke or his tiny habits. It was as if Zoro had known him for a long time. Surely, he knew Sanji from newspapers and news, but those little things had never come up before anywhere and he doubted anyone would know without knowing him long.

Sanji wanted to ask about that several times, but he was always distracted by something else, so he forgot to ask. He still planned to dig it out though.

Despite all of that, Zoro was a hard worker. Sanji could count on that. At first, Zoro was a bit surprised of how Sanji handled things in kitchen. Then he commented "Not like the _rumor_ said" that made Sanji look at him weirdly. He demanded Zoro's explanation on that part, but Zoro didn't want to say anything about it.

After a week, Sanji gave Zoro's katana back, safe and sound. Zoro looked utterly surprised at finding it sharpened and oiled finely; he looked at Sanji in puzzled look.

"It's an important _treasure_, right?" Sanji said the obvious matter, knowing from how Zoro handled it when he met him for the first time and his concern about the white sheathed katana.

Zoro didn't know if Sanji had run a background check or something, but he was a bit grateful of that. Not that he would let his guard down though.

Sanji also vaguely noticed that after living with the brat for two months. Zoro never let his guard down around people in eating, resting, training with his sword, in… _anything_. Not even around Sanji. The boy had gradually lessened his icy glare and nasty hissing though (after proper kicks on his butt and head for scaring away Sanji's customers of course), but he still refused to be touched. Sanji got a slap on his hand whenever he attempted any ruffle or friendly gesture. And he would move away when Sanji came closer. He still didn't know why Zoro minded it so much, and had no clue about it at all.

It was as if Zoro didn't allow himself to trust anyone. Something must have happened, yet Sanji didn't have a heart to ask. After all, it seemed the _wound_ was still fresh and he didn't like the idea of intruding the boy's private life.

Well, surprisingly, Zoro was quite thoughtful sometimes…, almost in everything. He would help him with small things like doing the dishes and laundry or sweeping. He often brought Sanji something rare or funny when Zoro was wandering around the city because he was lost. A thing that came into Sanji's mind after living together with the boy as well. Zoro's sense of direction was really-really bad. He would bet the guy didn't even have internal compass, or if he had, it had completely been screwed up. Who the hell would get lost in one way street anyway? He was even worse than an elementary kid.

Yet, it seemed Zoro was still cautious around him. Sanji often wondered why. The boy should have realized by now that Sanji wouldn't hurt him, nor would he put him in danger. Sanji also didn't think that Zoro would harm him in anyway, but he was still being difficult to open up even a little. It was as if… he was afraid of something Sanji didn't understand.

Still, when one day he found the boy sound asleep on his couch, he couldn't help staring in bewilderment. Zoro looked exceptionally exhausted. He couldn't believe the boy would sleep just like that in his presence. Did he start to let his guard down around him? Indeed he had caught a sight when the boy would snicker or grin a few times when he thought Sanji wasn't looking, but he still had a strong awareness whenever someone was around. He never slept in anyone's presence as well, as if he were in constant jeopardy… Well, maybe, he was, but still… this view indeed fascinated the blond cook a bit.

And Sanji couldn't resist touching him while he was at it.

The blond chef reached his hand slowly and rested it gently on the boy's hair. He hadn't had a chance to feel it before, but Zoro's hair felt nice despite being spiky and _green_. He was still amused about the fact that it was in extravagant color like green, but it didn't look too bad actually. He ruffled the hair softly and Zoro made a purring noise that sent shiver to Sanji's heart.

Really, sometimes Zoro could be cute like this… like a big cat. Sanji often forgot that the boy's still just a kid. Well… he just grew up too fast, might be. He was forced to be a grown up before his time… just like himself. And he acted as if he were one, this fucking green haired brat.

Looking at Sanji's being right now, no one would have guessed he was an orphan, a street rat once and oh how he would do anything for living until he met Zeff. He couldn't remember how he ended up on street and he didn't want to know either. He could live with his memory right now, not the memory before he ended up on the street. And honestly, Sanji didn't care because it wasn't that important; didn't matter anymore after the old man had taken him in and gave him life in a world he thought he would never have. Dream he had had once forgotten resurfaced and here was him right now. He was grateful and wouldn't ask for more. He was Sanji Black, that's more than enough for him.

A graceful smile perked up in Sanji's feminine face as he remembered how Zeff trained him and made him work like a labor, but sometimes he would be a father and allow Sanji to be a kid while leaning on him. He wanted Zoro to be a kid just once in awhile as well. He didn't think he wanted to be like his foster parent just because he was like that, it was just… might be, just might be, if Zoro could feel the warmth like he did back then, might be his icy heart would melt a little.

And he would feel living….

A tear escaped one of Zoro's closed eyes, as if he could feel what Sanji was feeling, even though the boy didn't voice anything out; and Sanji was sure he was still asleep. Or he might have been dreaming. Sanji didn't know. He stroked the hair gently before moving his hand to Zoro's face and wiped the tear away with the knuckle of his forefinger.

Zoro stirred at the contact and slowly opened his eyes. He jerked in surprise when he found a face above him. In instinct, he grabbed the sword beside him and attempted to attack before his eyesight cleared, and forced Sanji to kick the hilt of the sword, nearing Zoro's hand.

"Calm fucking down!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro snapped and looked at Sanji more clearly as he heard the voice. Fear and anxiety were written on his face, but it quickly faded into stoical expression he usually put up. "What…, it's you. Fucking shitty cook… That's dangerous, asshole," a slight relieved sigh made its way out as he put down the still sheathed katana.

Sanji wanted to retort back that Zoro was the dangerous one here when he lowered his foot to the floor, but he canceled the idea seeing Zoro's pained look. "What's wrong?" Sanji asked then.

Zoro was silent for awhile before he sighed again. "Nothing…," he looked away after that.

Sanji rolled his eyes at Zoro's evasive attitude. "You know… I don't see the problem you see. You can always speak to me if something is in your mind. It's not like you'll die if you trust me a bit…!" Sanji's voice died in his throat as he saw the glare sent in his direction by the boy. Anger and pain were all he could read.

"What the hell do you know about me?" Zoro growled menacingly.

"Like I said… I won't know unless you tell me!" Sanji's patience was wearing thin by now.

Both guys were glaring at each other angrily for a moment before Zoro scoffed slightly. "Acting like a fucking mother hen, now?" he sneered at him sarcastically.

"What the hell—!" Anger raised in Sanji's mind at the remark.

"I only let my guard down a bit and you just took the liberty to act as if you knew everything. Fucking annoying. It disgusts me that people like you can be a hypocrite. You know nothing about me, so don't fucking act like you did! You're no one to me, you're… _NOTHING_!" Zoro practically shouted at this point.

Sanji flashed a hurtful look once before he gritted his teeth and suddenly struck Zoro with a very hard well aimed kick on his head, before Zoro could even react. He was sent flying out the apartment, hitting the door in the process and breaking it. "Fine then! Do whatever you want, you piece of shitty green moss! You can die out there for all I care!" Sanji didn't bother to look at him a second time as he turned his back and left to the kitchen to blow more steam.

Zoro woke up silently and looked at the disappearing figure and heard a slam of the kitchen door before he dusted himself off. "This is for the best…." The green haired teen took his katana from the ground and lingered his gaze for seconds longer to the apartment room before he went down and disappeared into the silence and the cold of snowy night.

**OoooZxSoooO**

By the time Sanji could calm his temper, he had made an extra food for dinner, forgetting that the marimo had been sent out. He sighed to his pathetic bratty attitude. And here he thought he was the older one, the grown up one, yet he had let the heat of moment got into his head like a fucking teenager.

Zoro's words had fucking hurt him in a way it shouldn't have and it pissed him off because he didn't know why. It was true Sanji was no one to him, but could he at least count on the time they passed together? It was fucking two months for God's sake. Did that mean really nothing to the boy? Well, yeah, he still couldn't get any information about the boy aside him being an ex-leader of a gang, but that was just because he wanted Zoro to tell him. He knew Zoro didn't like him intruding his personal matter, so he had waited, but he never let anything slip out. Why would it be so hard for him to understand that he cared…!?

Sanji widened his eyes at the revelation of his own feeling. _Is that it? Is that because I care…? It freaking hurts because I have grown to care about that brat? _The blond let out a frustrated sigh and slammed his head down on the table. _Great… Just fucking great, Mr. Prince… Way to go to the awkward feeling…_

Sanji had never good at this. Of course, he had no problem sweet-talking the ladies and he was proud of that, but building a relationship was another thing. He wouldn't say he didn't care for them; oh he loved ladies for _acquaintances_ and _friends_, but to actually care for the extent of having long relationship as more… he couldn't even think about that. One night stand was okay, but something like _relationship_ needed more stability and conviction in both parties and of course, responsibility as well.

And right now, he had begun to feel it. _Stability_… he'd settled these two months when he was with the marimo, no more antics and plays. _Conviction…_ he'd determined to let the boy rely on him fully, wanting him to open up and share things. _Responsibility… _and he felt responsible of his well being, their well being, together.

_Family…_

These two months… he was feeling the warmth of family again… for the first time after Zeff died.

Sanji got up after looking at the clock, _1 a.m. _he noted, and walked to the living room. He winced at seeing the damaged door, but something distracted him more. The room was eerier and colder than it should be. He looked outside the door and saw the snow. No wonder it was really cold…. Sanji remembered his time when he had to survive a harsh snowy night, hungry and cold. He shook his head as a thought came to him.

_That brat… doesn't bring any coat, does he?_

An unsettling ominous feeling was churning in Sanji's stomach. He didn't want to admit, but he was worried. Despite their fight and Zoro's hurtful words… "Damn it!" Sanji stomped to his room, took a coat and wore it himself before he took another one and then left the house.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Zoro had just finished his fight. He looked at the bodies laying around him, beaten up and groaning. Those fucking gangsters still _sniffed_ him around after two months. Couldn't get over their leader leaving them apparently. "I told you I don't want to be your leader anymore. Just accept it, damn it."

It was cold and freezing. The damn snow didn't help either. Zoro panted slightly and he could see his own breaths turned into white puffs. He shouldered his white sheathed katana and walked away. Not even a single scratch on his body. He was stronger right now… because he had something to protect aside his own life and his dream.

Zoro walked aimlessly on the street, not minding his shivering body because of the cold weather. After the third turn and he fucking came back to the scene, he gave up.

Zoro sat down on a rock near those bodies and looked at the sky. It was pitch black like a black sheet with crystal snows decorating here and there. It was pretty beautiful…. He chuckled slightly at the thought. It might have been because of Sanji's sentimental thought. Whenever the blond cook said something completely ridiculous about something romantic, Zoro would normally scoff and they would fight after that before realizing how stupid that was. But now he wondered if Sanji's thought was contagious.

He found everything more alive and beautiful after he lived around Sanji. He wondered why….

No, he already knew the answer. It's because he… towards Sanji….

"Zoro!"

Zoro snapped as he heard the voice. He looked aside and found the blond cook run to his direction. Zoro widened his eyes at the sight and gaped as Sanji practically jumped and kicked him down… on his head, hard.

Zoro kissed the ground at the impact. "What the FUCK—!?" he was about to yell and lash out as suddenly a warm coat was draped on his shoulder. He looked in widened eyes at the coat, completely puzzled before suddenly he was hugged by the guy in front of him. At this point, Zoro was confused as hell.

"Stupid asshole! Don't go around with those fucking clothes in the middle of winter. You'll catch a cold!" Sanji scolded, tightening his hug at the cold body in his arms.

"W-what…!" Zoro was completely bewildered at the treatment. He didn't understand.

"This is fucking annoying! I forgot you've gone and made extra food and now I don't know what to do to the food, so you'd better eat that when we come home," Sanji continued as he stroked Zoro's hair and forced him to stand up with him still holding the boy closely.

"W-wait a—," Zoro stuttered. "Let-, let go! What are you doing?" The boy could feel the warmth around him, contaminating his face and body as his heart thumped faster as well; tears started to gather in his eyes even though he tried to blink it away furiously.

"Shut up and come home with me, shit head. You have to repair the door. The living room is fucking freezing because you broke it," Sanji then released Zoro a bit to look at his dark emerald eyes sternly with his baby blue. Zoro could see it in his visible eye, the longing and the concern.

There was silence following after that before Zoro's choked voice broke it. "Why…?" he whispered slightly, closing his eyes in pained look. "Why would you look for me…? Why would you want me back…?" After what he had said to him, why would he…?

Sanji looked at the boy and lowered his gaze before he closed them as well. "Isn't it obvious? It's weird if you're not around. I can't get used to it," Sanji brought Zoro down to bury his face on the crook of his neck and the boy sniffed lightly. He held the boy's head and embraced him tightly on his chest. "Come on, let's go home, Marimo." Sanji smiled as he felt the warm wetness on his neck. He kissed the tip of Zoro's hair and he felt the warm feeling once again seeping into his heart.

**OoooZxSoooO**

"So… what's that pile of bodies?" Sanji asked after both were back on his living room. The front door had been momentarily shut with piles of thick blankets; at least they were enough to cover the room from the wind and the snow assault.

Zoro looked at Sanji for a moment before sighing. "You will not give up, huh?"

"Of course not, I am a stubborn person," Sanji said proudly.

"Hell yeah," Zoro chuckled a bit at that and Sanji was surprised to see the boy actually let him see the rare occasion. Zoro settled for a moment before he started speaking. "I guess, you already know a bit about my background, right? I am the first son of _San to Ryuu_ Group, and was the heir, the ex-leader. Three months ago, my family was massacred by our allies, leaving no family members of _San to Ryuu—_" Sanji widened his eyes at the revelation, but kept silent as Zoro continued "—But they let me live because I have qualification to become the leader. They made me a next _puppet_ leader of Neo _San to Ryuu_ group. However, two months ago I rebelled and beat the shit out of them before running away; and you found me on the street."

He paused slight, looking at Sanji for any reaction. Sanji kept his impassive look at Zoro, nodding and urging him to continue. Zoro nodded. "In short, I betrayed my family out of revenge because they killed my previous family. I didn't kill them though… that would make me the same as them. They seek me out to be brought back, that's why I am in constant danger and if I am around you, you'll be in danger as well. Your restaurant will be in danger. Everyone around me will be in danger," Zoro made a pained face. "I don't want to feel like that ever again… losing everything… I don't want it… I am scared…! I am so scared to trust anyone… when I think that someday something like that would happen again… when I think I might lose everything again… I… don't want to have anything. I don't want to be attached to anything. I…!?"

Zoro was surprised when Sanji had already moved beside him and hugged him again. "I know… I understand…."

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you doing this?" he struggled, trying to break free. "When I said I don't want to be attached to something, I mean _this_!" but somehow, Sanji's hug on him didn't even loosen. "Don't be so kind to me! Don't be so freaking caring about me! I'll get… to you…!" he closed his eyes, unable to contain the tears again as they forced themselves out of his eyes. "I hate you…! I hate you, stupid-dartbrow cook!" Zoro once again buried his face on Sanji's chest now, hands clenched on Sanji's sweater strongly.

Ah… this was this marimo's kid's side… Sanji realized and tightened his hold even more. It was his vulnerable side Zoro was trying to hide so badly because of the fear and the anxiety of losing something important. And Sanji was breaking that barrier that kept it safe. But it was okay… because now they would make something stronger in return that could hold them together.

_A bond…_

That barrier would melt into a bond and that would be stronger to keep the fear and anxiety… _no_; to create a reassurance and comfort, warmth and love, and strength. No matter how harsh their life would be after this, as long as they had that bond, they would be able to face it strongly.

Zoro was sound asleep after he tired himself out, crying on Sanji's hold. Sanji smiled slightly as he saw the boy's content face. He kissed the boy's forehead and whispered in his ear, "I'll always be by your side from now on. Good night, Zoro...."

**OoooZxSoooO**

When the next morning came, Zoro felt exceptionally warm and comfortable in his sleep. It was a very nice feeling and he smelled something wonderful around him. It was as if he were embraced by warm spring weather…. It might be because of the blanket… Zoro thought absentmindedly as he stirred slightly, not bothering to open his eyes. Only when he felt something move beside him and felt a steady _breath_ on his face, Zoro blinked open his eyes.

Zoro widened his eyes in a horror and gaped in a freaked shocked look as he found Sanji's sleeping face so close in front of his, arms tangling on his back and waist and he would have screamed if he wasn't Zoro Roronoa.

_W-w-wait a sec—! What the—, what's going—, what's with this—!?_

Zoro's mind couldn't even process a coherent thought. He was too shocked, too confused to comprehend this situation. Why was he asleep beside the blonde!? Why did they embrace each other like that!? He was still using his clothes, right!?

In a panicked state, Zoro peered slightly under the blanket and felt relief washed over him when he saw that they indeed were still in their respectable clothes, but that didn't live long as last night event suddenly crashed back into his head and he couldn't help blushing madly at that.

Zoro Roronoa had been fucking crying on Sanji Black's chest and acting completely like a brat throwing a fit. He could die in embarrassment now. If there were a hole somewhere near, he would like to be swallowed and buried, hiding himself there for the rest of his life! His face was still crimson red and he didn't want Sanji to see him like that. No, not a chance.

_Don't wake up please…_

Zoro prayed silently. He stayed still for more moments after he got over his embarrassment. Then he studied Sanji's feature. Last night… the cook didn't say anything to him when he was crying. No assuring words or anything like that. He just said he understood and let Zoro cry out his heart content. And then… Zoro didn't know if that was a dream or not, but…

Zoro closed his eyes. He could still hear that tiny soft voice that whispered to him.

_I'll always be by your side from now on…_

The warmth and the comfort he felt after that… was that because of Sanji…?

When Zoro opened his eyes again, Sanji stirred slightly and his eyes began to flutter open. Zoro was panicked and couldn't do anything except gape and widen his eyes again. The cook blinked slightly as he saw Zoro's dreadful look and chuckled. "Nice expression to show in the morning, Zoro." And he kissed the top of Zoro's nose

The use of his normal name and the gesture that followed after made Zoro choked. "D-did you just—!?" he couldn't believe his ear and his eyes and even this _reality_. Sanji black couldn't have kissed him on his nose. That was freaking _bizarre_.

"What? That's how I show my _love_," Sanji smirked and Zoro's face faltered. "Or might be, it's too soon for a brat like you?" he taunted.

Zoro's face exploded in red crimson at that. "P-perverted bastard!" he shouted in anger and embarrassment at the same time while trying to get away from the blond cook, but the hand on his waist and back didn't let him. "What's with this, stupid cook!? You can't just—!" Zoro was in a panicky, confused as well of the sudden shower of affection.

"Hmm? I already said it last night. 'I'll always be by your side from now on.' This is the follow up," Sanji grinned.

"Wait a—! I didn't think it would be something like this! Let go! Hey—!"

But Sanji shut Zoro's protest with a light kiss on the boy's lips. Sanji then looked at the boy's shocked red embarrassed expression. "First time?" he asked knowingly.

"Bastard!" Zoro struggled more, still blushing, but now more of anger and annoyance that the cook got the upper hand. "Let me say this, if you're serious about this, fine, I can comply, but don't expect me to be your bitch!" he shouted frankly and blatantly in determined voice.

"Who says I want a bitch? Sometimes being dominated isn't that bad," Sanji smirked teasingly at the boy.

"I-I am still underage," Zoro retaliated lamely.

Sanji laughed at the forced excuse. "And here you're always bitching about wanting to drink sake."

"Shut up!" Zoro grinded his teeth and stuck a tongue out at Sanji, acting just like a child.

Sanji smiled seeing so many expressions (mostly anger and embarrassment though) surfaced on Zoro's face. He ruffled the boy's hair and put his forehead on him while closing his eyes contently. "Just like this… it's fine for a bit longer…."

Zoro gradually calmed down and then looked at Sanji's gentle expression for sometimes before Sanji opened his eyes and stared back at him in fond of gaze. "W-would you make _onigiri_ later?" Zoro asked slowly, trying to come up with something that would annoy the blond.

"Sure," Sanji said as he was getting up. "But you have to repair the door first and do the dishes later," Sanji smirked at him superiorly. Zoro groaned at that and grumbled insult at Sanji. "I heard that, so you do something to those blankets as well."

Zoro cursed at that now.

Well, family or not, he still needed to beat some senses into that boy's head first anyway. Then slowly… they would make a wonderful family, filled with love and comfort.

As long as they're together… they could stand strong and face every test life would give them later.

_Life is wonderful._

**XxXxOoooZxSoooOxXxX**

**Omake~~~**

Later…

"Hey, Zoro, why do you know so many things about me?" The blond asked while peeling a potato. "It's infuriating that you know everything about me but I don't."

"Oh… that. I guess you already forgot, huh?" Zoro replied absently from the dining table.

"What is it?"

"You helped me once when I was lost… four or five years ago, maybe. Since then I've always watched you from afar."

… There was a brief silence before "Creepy bastard, you've stalked me since you're ten?" Sanji shook his head.

Zoro fell from his chair. "I have not! What the hell—!?" he protested in red face.

"Well, it's not like I mind though…, perverted marimo," Sanji snickered playfully.

"You're the pervert here, idiot-cook," Zoro huffed.

"Patch of green moss."

"Ero-cook."

"One celled algae."

"Stupid dart-brow."

"Love you."

"… —too"

_Indeed, life is good~._

**The End

* * *

**

**Note:**

1)_**San to Ryuu**_**:** Three and Dragon (you know, with different kanji and stuffs, like how to spell it, it's different from _**Santōryu**_ or 'Three Swords Style" even though it's pronounced almost the same).

**A/N:** *Sighs* Stupid fucking computer and internet... I actually wanted to post it yesterday, but of well... Once again HAPPY NEW YEAR for all of you! XD I wouldn't mind a bit of comment… what do you think of this piece? The omake? I couldn't resist *hearts*


End file.
